Somewhere only we know - All I want for Christmas is
by Celaici
Summary: Je vous souhaite des Joyeuses fêtes ! Voici un nouveau bonus de Somewhere only we Know !


Bonjouuuuuuuuur ! Ah je suis trop impatiente alors je poste ce nouveau Bonus de Sowk aujourd'hui ! Pile douze jours avant le Réveillon ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'espère que cela vous fera plaisir de retrouver Stiles et Peter le temps d'un OS !

Oui, Teen Wolf n'est toujours pas à moi... Tristesse...

Je vous souhaite de très belles fêtes de fin d'année, que vous passiez de merveilleux moments avec les personnes que vous aimez, soyez gâtés, faites sourire les personnes autour de vous !

Joyeux Noël et bonne lecture !

* * *

All I want for Christmas is…

Stiles ouvrit la porte de l'appartement avec enthousiasme.

\- Je suis rentré ! Peter, tu es là ?

Il renifla et ferma les yeux. Bien sûr qu'il était là, cette délicieuse odeur sucrée, cela ne pouvait qu'être lui. En effet, il contourna le mur de l'entrée et vit, dans la cuisine ouverte sur le salon, Peter qui sortait du four de magnifiques gâteaux de Noël. Il se tourna vers l'hyperactif et lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

\- Tu as passé une belle journée ?

Stiles contourna le bar et vint enrouler ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il l'embrassa.

\- Tu m'as manqué, chuchota-t-il.

Peter sourit et embrassa sa joue.

\- Je vais préparer la table.

Stiles alluma leur chaîne hi-fi et mit des chants de Noël. Tout en se déhanchant et chantant, il prépara la table pour le dîner du Réveillon. Ils avaient choisi de fêter le 24 décembre en famille, c'est-à-dire avec Derek, Melissa, Scott et John.

\- _All I want for Christmas-_

\- _Is you !_

Stiles s'effraya lorsque Peter tira sur son bras pour le faire tournoyer. Il éclata de rire et serra Peter contre lui avant de continuer à décorer la table.

\- Les apéritifs sont au four, je vais me changer. Tu surveilles que ça ne brûle pas ?

Stiles lui lança un regard en coin.

\- Je te rappelle que je suis aussi bon, sinon meilleur cuisinier que toi.

\- C'est ça, oui, ricana Peter.

Stiles secoua la tête en souriant. Il regarda autour de lui et comme souvent, il se dit qu'il aimait énormément cet endroit. L'appartement de Stiles et Peter était chaleureux, accueillant. Il l'était encore plus depuis qu'un sapin trônait fièrement dans leur salon, décoré de rouge et de blanc et d'une guirlande d'or. Il alla vérifier le repas, puis rangea ses affaires dans leur chambre. Stiles avait décidé de transmettre son amour des légendes et des traditions. C'était ses voyages avec Peter qui lui avaient donné cet amour du partage du savoir, cet amour des beautés de la nature, cet amour du voyage. Il était donc stagiaire pour l'instant dans une université, mais se destinait à être professeur de légendes régionales. C'était une toute nouvelle option proposée dans de nombreuses universités de Californie.

Stiles ouvrit l'armoire pour choisir des vêtements. Il entra ensuite dans la salle de bain, où Peter prenait sa douche. Stiles se déshabilla et entra dans la douche, se collant contre le dos du loup garou. Peter ferma les yeux et soupira de bien-être en sentant les mains de Stiles masser ses épaules, ses lèvres se poser dans son cou.

\- Ce n'est pas raisonnable…

\- De quoi tu parles, Peter ? demanda innocemment le plus jeune.

Peter se retourna et plaqua Stiles contre la porte de la douche. Il enlaça leurs mains et l'embrassa langoureusement. Stiles sourit et glissa sa jambe entre celles de Peter.

\- Stiles, souffla Peter.

Peter s'écarta et attrapa le gel douche. Il le tendit à Stiles, qui le regarda d'un air aguicheur. Le loup leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Lave-toi, on va être en retard.

Il sortit de la douche, accompagné du grognement de Stiles.

000

\- Peteeeeeeer !

L'interpellé passa la tête à l'intérieur de la salle de bain.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a encore ?

Stiles le supplia du regard.

\- Je n'arrive pas à nouer cette saloperie de cravate.

Peter pouffa de rire. Il s'approcha, prit la cravate et la passa autour de son cou. Il tira légèrement pour rapprocher Stiles de lui et coller son front au sien.

\- Stiles, laisse tomber la cravate… ça te va pas.

L'hyperactif fronça les sourcils et fit la moue.

\- C'est pas gentil !

Peter déposa un baiser sur son nez et repartit avec la cravate.

\- Reste comme ça, tu es très bien.

Stiles sourit et le suivit. Ils posaient le champagne sur la table basse lorsqu'on sonna à l'interphone. Peter alla répondre.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est Derek.

Peter lui ouvrit et repartit en cuisine pour mettre les petits fours sur un plat. Stiles sautilla joyeusement pour venir ouvrir à leur invité.

\- Salut Derek !

Peter sourit à son neveu lorsqu'il entra dans le salon.

\- Hey, salut toi…

Peter fronça les sourcils et s'approcha.

\- Stiles, à qui tu parles ?

Derek se retourna et sourit à Peter pour observer sa réaction. Stiles apparut alors en compagnie de Cora. Peter écarquilla les yeux. La jeune fille lui adressait un sourire tendre, elle était magnifique : sa robe noire affinait sa silhouette, c'était une jeune femme splendide. Peter s'avança, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

\- Co… Co-

\- Cora, termina Stiles.

\- Ferme la bouche, Peter, tu vas avaler des mouches, le taquina la louve.

Peter l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser. Stiles et Derek sourit. L'hyperactif alla rajouter une assiette.

\- C'est une bonne idée que tu as eu, Stiles, lui chuchota Derek.

\- J'ai toujours de bonnes idées !

Avant que Derek n'ait pu répondre par une pique, on sonna à nouveau. Peter relâcha sa nièce dans un petit reniflement discret et alla à l'interphone pour ouvrir à Melissa, Scott et John.

000

Stiles apporta la bûche glacée, suivit de Peter qui venait avec les gâteaux de Noël. Scott s'étira.

\- Mais vous voulez qu'on explose ?

Stiles sourit et commença à couper la bûche.

\- Le repas était absolument délicieux, Peter, le félicita Melissa.

\- Merci beaucoup, répondit le loup dans un sourire.

Il alla se placer derrière Cora pour caresser ses cheveux.

\- Je suis content de pouvoir te donner ton cadeau ce soir, finalement.

\- Tu m'as acheté un cadeau ? demanda Cora en rouvrant les yeux, elle les avait fermés au contact de la main caresse de son oncle.

\- Bien sûr.

Stiles tendit une assiette à Melissa et se mit à sautiller.

\- Il est bientôt Minuit ! On pourra ouvrir les cadeaux après le dessert !

Il avait hâte que Peter découvre son cadeau, de voir sa tête. Il espérait qu'elle serait aussi touchante que celle qu'il avait fait en découvrant la venue de la jeune louve Hale. Alors qu'ils terminaient leur dessert, Peter se leva et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée.

\- Tu vas où, Peter ? demanda son compagnon.

Peter enfilait sa veste.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Installez-vous déjà dans le salon, commencez à ouvrir les cadeaux. Je reviens dans dix bonnes minutes.

\- Mais Peter-

\- Stiles, pose pas de questions, le rassura l'aîné. Tu verras, ce ne sera pas long !

Et il quitta l'appartement avant que Stiles ne puisse ajouter quelque chose. Ils allèrent donc s'installer sur le canapé et les fauteuils et commencèrent à ouvrir les cadeaux. Melissa et John dansèrent même sur la playlist festive de Stiles. Stiles les regardait, le cadeau de Peter entre les mains. Mais que faisait donc son compagnon ? Il fronçait les sourcils lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Peter entra dans le salon, les joues rouges de froid.

\- Désolé, sourit-il.

Il s'approcha du sapin pour tendre son paquet à Cora.

\- Joyeux Noël ma belle.

Cora poussa une exclamation de surprise en découvrant le magnifique collier en argent que lui avait offert Peter. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le remercia un bon nombre de fois avant d'enfin se détacher de lui. Il offrit ensuite son cadeau à John, un CD, et à Derek, une enceinte portable. Stiles bondit de son fauteuil pour tendre son cadeau à Peter.

\- Joyeux Noël.

Peter observa le cadeau, les yeux légèrement plissés. C'était un tableau. Stiles lui offrait un tableau ? Ou alors une grande photo dans un cadre. Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Il déchira le papier et resta interdit. Il leva lentement les yeux et se remit à bégayer.

\- C'est… c'est…

\- Oui, sourit Stiles.

Cora se pencha pour voir la toile de plus près et afficha, elle aussi, un regard surpris.

\- Mais Stiles, comment…

Peter passa doucement ses doigts sur la peinture. C'était une pièce extrêmement rare, dont l'artiste avait six modèles, chacun presque à la nuance de couleurs identiques. Même les reproductions étaient très chères. Peter baissa les yeux sur le coin droit inférieur. Ce n'était pas une reproduction : la signature de l'artiste était là. Il déposa lentement la pièce contre sa chaise et se leva pour venir enlacer Stiles.

\- T'es fou… T'es complètement fou…

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, sourit Stiles.

Peter prit son visage entre ses mains et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-il.

Il se redressa soudain, comme s'il venait de s'effrayer.

\- A toi de recevoir ton cadeau, Stiles !

Tout le monde le suivit du regard alors qu'il retournait dans le hall d'entrée. Il revint avec un paquet de forme carrée, une grande boîte rouge enroulée d'un nœud. Il la posa délicatement sur le sol. Stiles s'accroupit devant et tira sur le ruban. C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il y avait des trous dans la boîte. Il souleva le couvercle, intrigué.

\- Oh !

Derek se pencha et son visage s'éclaira. Dans la boîte, endormi, un chiot était roulé en boule. Stiles posa une main sur ses lèvres, les yeux brillants.

\- Elena travaille dans un refuge, tu t'en souviens ? Des chiennes ont mis bas dernièrement, dont la mère de cette petite merveille.

Stiles vint caresser le bébé qui se réveilla et jappa joyeusement, légèrement maladroit sur ses pattes. Stiles le prit dans ses bras et l'approcha de son visage.

\- Il est adorable ! s'exclama Melissa.

\- J'adore ! ajouta Scott.

Le shérif se contenta de sourire. Le chiot vint lécher le nez de Stiles. Il se tourna vers Peter, les yeux toujours aussi brillants.

\- Peter, un dalmatien… Tu t'en es souvenu.

Peter lui sourit.

\- Comment j'aurais pu oublier.

Stiles se leva et alla se serrer contre Peter, la boule de poil tachetée serrée contre eux. Les autres invités étaient heureux pour le couple, bien qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui semblait être, pour Peter et Stiles, une évidence.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu !

Pour ceux qui suivent ma fiction "Foudre", je pense que la publication va s'accélérer pendant les vacances :) Je peux déjà vous dire que cette fiction comportera plus de 20 chapitres.

A bientôt, je vous aime !


End file.
